Wedding Dress
by MustLoveTakuya
Summary: It's Hilary's wedding day, and all four of the Bladebreakers have something important to say before she begins a new life with another man. Each one of them has something they need to tell her. Especially Tyson.
1. If You Believe That You Belong with Him

**A/N: **Hello! Thanks for opening this up and giving it a chance, I'm really excited about it. This is going to be a four-part fic inspired by Tommy C. & J. Reyez's cover of the song "Wedding Dress" originally by Taeyang. Each chapter is inspired and will be named after a line in the chorus, and they will go in order. I think they come together really nicely, and I hope you think so too!

Also, let me clarify before you begin that the person Hilary is marrying is not Tyson! But please don't let that push you away from the story, I think you'll like how it ends in a few chapters.

I would recommend listening to the song as you read. You can find it by just searching "J Reyez Wedding Dress" on YouTube. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Beyblade or "Wedding Dress" by Tommy C. and J. Reyez.

* * *

Snow can symbolize a lot of things. It can be delicate and soft, somewhat like young love. It can be stiff and solid, like loneliness. It can be cold and unforgiving, relatable with sadness.

Ray felt that this snowfall was blank and hollow, just like the loss of love sometimes was.

Ray was not the one who had lost his love, though. It was…well, that will become clear in a matter of time. Right then, there was a wedding to attend.

Ray walked into the church and sat down. The pew was hard and uncomfortable, and Ray shifted inelegantly in his tuxedo. Looking around, Ray took note of his surroundings. The wedding was sizable, but not giant. He sat on the bride's side of the aisle, as he was one of her guests. Everyone around seemed to be fairly happy, glad to see a couple join together in matrimony.

The raven-haired beyblader asked someone sitting next to him what the time was. "11:30 a.m.," was their response.

Just a half-hour left.

Ray decided that he absolutely _had_ to see the bride before the wedding. He had something to say.

He wasn't in love with the bride. He had no romantic feelings for her whatsoever. However, that didn't mean he wanted to see her get married. She was one of his best friends, and he cared about her deeply; he was reluctant to let her go. Ray figured nothing he could say would affect her, but he had to try.

The white snow flashed in Ray's eyes as he exited the church. Making his way around the corner of the building, he looked for a side entrance. Once he came across an open doorway, he ducked inside.

The golden-eyed man, now of twenty-six years, wandered down the dark and empty church hallways, unsteady, but decidedly stealthy. A quiet muttering reached his ears, and he could feel that he was approaching the betrothed.

Ray reached a doorway and carefully stepped inside. And there, suddenly, was the lovely bride-to-be. She sat, her graceful, pure white, ball-gown-like dress surrounding her as she studied herself in the mirror of the vanity. She was alone.

"Hilary," Ray greeted.

"Ray," she said back.

"You look gorgeous," he complimented. She continued to watch him in the mirror.

"Thank you."

"So, today's the big day," Ray stated.

Hilary's face lit up with genuine happiness, and she stood to face him. "Yeah," she said, "it is."

There was silence as they both smiled. Ray hoped she didn't notice when his grin faltered. "I guess you're wondering why I'm back here before the wedding."

"Sort of," Hilary confirmed, "I mean, it's always great to see you, but I am curious."

"Well," Ray began hesitantly, "I'm here to make sure you're sure."

Hilary's brown eyebrows furrowed. "About the marriage? Of course I am."

"I figured, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't rescue you from a horrible situation that you really wanted to ditch but were too afraid and paralyzed to get out of?" He said it as a joke, but was secretly serious.

Hilary chuckled. "Don't worry about me, Ray. I'll be just fine."

Ray sighed. "I guess so. I'm just a little unwilling to give you up." He swallowed. Now was the time to thank her for everything. "You don't know how much you mean to me, Hilary. Back when we were just teenagers, you were always there looking after the four of us Bladebreakers. Our trainer, friend, personal cheerleader, and sometimes even sister, you never gave up on us, even when we lost hope or refused to carry on. You weren't just instrumental to our success, but to our lives. You were the one thing we always had to fall back on. You still are! And that's why I don't want you to leave…it'll be hard without you around. You'll be off in some other city with your husband and…it'll be hard."

Ray looked at Hilary again. Her eyes were watering, tears in danger of slipping down her face. "Ray." Her voice wobbled. She took a shaky breath, and started once more. "Ray, you _know_ I won't be completely gone. Sure, I'll be in a different place, but I will _never _leave you, Max, Kai, and Tyson." She paused for a moment, and then went on, "It'll be hard, yes, but when has that ever stopped you guys? The four of you are the most resilient people I know, bouncing back and taking on anything that stood in your way. You reached your dreams, the biggest achievement this life has ever known. You and the others, you'll always be my boys."

"See what I mean?" Ray grinned. The tears flowed freely between them now.

She nodded. "But I know you'll be fine. You knew this day would come eventually didn't you?"

"I did," Ray nodded. "But being so young I never thought about it, not for twelve years. And even then, I never really thought I would have to give you up as much as I'll have to now. I guess I just always thought you would end up with…"

"Who?"

"Never mind." Ray shrugged, but then grinned slightly. "I know I can't convince you not to go through with the ceremony, however, I don't like it. But if you believe that you belong with him, then I want you to do what you feel is right, so…congratulations, Hilary."

With that, Ray returned to the church pews.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. Remember that there will be three more parts coming soon! Please **REVIEW,** I always really enjoy hearing your thoughts on my work. Thanks so much!


	2. Promise Me You Won't Let Anyone Hurt You

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for all your kind words concerning the previous one. Here, the tone is kind of different and its much shorter because it's centered around Kai (who as we all know is not a man of many words) this time. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the song "Wedding Dress".

* * *

Kai took small, silent steps toward the towering church. He was reminded of the mountain he drove his beyblade through twelve years back, and contemplated trying the same trick on the church that loomed over him. But no, it would make the bride unhappy, he supposed.

The solemn lone wolf advanced on the building. Stepping inside the chapel, Kai spotted Ray in the pews and made his way to the other blader.

The pale discoloration of Ray's face made clear that he had already been to see her. Kai took a seat next to the Chinese man. Ray leaned slightly in Kai's direction. "There's another entrance around the side."

Just as was expected.

Kai nodded and stood once more. His tread was swift and silent as he strode out of the room. There wasn't much time left.

The blader's thoughts wandered to the marriage that would soon take place. It would be incredibly difficult to let her vanish from his life, especially when he didn't like the guy she would me marrying.

None of them did, really. The Bladebreakers, that is. They had all tried their best to get to know Hilary's fiancé and become his friend, but it didn't quite work out.

There was nothing wrong with him, but he didn't have much in common with Kai or any of the others. Hilary's soon-to-be-husband did not share their affinity for beyblading, and his personality wasn't very similar to any of theirs. He wasn't lovably arrogant like Tyson, charming and naïve like Max, polite but confident like Ray, or serious and closed-off like Kai himself.

No, Hilary's fiancé was intellectual and musing, somewhat artistic. He sometimes seemed distractedly aloof, but not like Kai occasionally was. Kai was always alert and aware, no matter how far away his brain went. Not this guy, though, he would see right through everything in his eyeline now and then, without really noticing it.

He wasn't exactly pleasurable company, per se.

But Hilary was certain she loved him, and was determined to spend the rest of her life with him.

Kai reached the desired room. He cautiously stepped inside, surveying his surroundings.

She sat in front of the vanity. There was no one but the two of them in the room.

She twisted around to look at him. "Hello," she said.

"Hello," Kai tested, gauging her reaction to his presence. Had she been expecting him?

She stood up, and her dress fell into place around her. But Kai wasn't looking at her dress. He didn't like it, or anything it stood for.

"I must admit, I never thought it would come to this," Kai declared, his voice rough and quiet.

"And why not?" she asked.

"I just always thought you would marry…never mind."

Hilary's head tilted towards him, but turned marginally away. Kai had a sort of analytical nature and outlook on life. He could tell Ray had said something similar. He must have stopped himself too, though, because it wasn't a proper thing to say on a woman's wedding day.

Kai cleared his throat. "It'd be pointless to tell you how much I hate this, so I just need one thing from you before I go."

"Anything for one of my boys."

"Promise me you won't let anyone hurt you."

"Of course-"

"_Anyone._ We- we won't be there to look after each other anymore."

"I promise you, Kai." She looked in his eye, and he could not look away, no matter how much he disliked revealing how much he cared, even though he knew she knew that he considered her part of his family. Still, he hated discussing it. He also hated _having _to discuss it, due to the circumstances. "I'll make my own vow to you today," Hilary continued. "when I promise you that I won't ever let anyone hurt me."

Kai nodded. "That's it," he finished, and left the way he came.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Feel free to drop me a **REVIEW!** Let me know what you thought. The next chapter will be posted in about a week, hope you stick with it!


	3. Remember, I Will Always Be Here for You

**A/N:** Here's the latest installment! Hope you guys like it a lot! Enjoy :)

* * *

Max, unlike Ray and Kai, arrived with a smile on his face.

Fake, of course.

But he knew he wouldn't be able to bear seeing the bride upset on her special day, so he would be happy for her, even if he was reluctant to see her walk down the aisle.

Taking a seat next to Kai and Ray, Max had to force himself to stay there. He _would not_ go talk to her. That would be ridiculous. There were only about ten minutes remaining until she would be making her way to her groom.

But he had to let her know one last time that he appreciated her, didn't he? He might not get another chance before she would be gone to another city.

No, no. He'd see her right after the wedding, it would be okay.

It was no use, though. Max couldn't suppress his instinct to talk to her, maybe try and stop the wedding- no, no, no, no. He would only speak to her about how greatly she'd influenced him, very quickly.

But despite this, Max couldn't deny that negative thoughts about Hilary's groom were running through his mind. None of the Bladebreakers had really gotten along with him. However, the blonde beyblader did understand that this guy was quite unlike anyone Hilary had grown up with or met before. But in Max's opinion, the mystery that attracted Hilary wouldn't hold up a marriage.

Max decided resolutely not to mention any of that to the bride. This was her day. She knew what she wanted, and he only wanted her to be happy. But he still needed to thank her for all she'd done for him, wish her happiness and luck. And _not_ try to stop any weddings.

Max turned to his friends. They hadn't said a word to each other yet, all too busy dreading what was to come. "Hey, do you guys know where I can find-"

"There's one side entrance," Kai said quietly. His arms were crossed and he didn't bother to look at the golden-haired boy.

Max nodded in thanks and got up, intent on locating that entrance.

When he found the room, he hadn't expected it to be so difficult to enter. Max took a few deep breaths, contemplating his choices and his ethics.

_Was this wrong, or was this right?_

Was it right to stop a wedding? Was it right to let someone so important to you walk out of your life? Was it wrong to be selfish every now and then? Was it wrong to want your friend to only marry if she was certain she would be marrying the love of her life?

When Max figured the answer to his questions was no, for better or for worse, Max continued into the room.

She was waiting for him. She stood in the middle of the room, one hand holding her other, a white gown encompassing her. "I figured you would be here soon after I got visits from Ray and Kai."

Max agreed, "That's logical, I guess. You look great, by the way. Are you, um, excited?"

She bit her lip. "Let's not beat around the bush Max. I know what you want to say. That I shouldn't go through with the wedding."

Max didn't reply. That _was_ what he really wanted to say. But she sounded so sad that he wasn't supporting her…he realized that wasn't what he really wanted to say at all.

"Not quite."

"Really?" She looked up.

Max took in some air. "Hilary."

"Max?"

"You have always, always been behind me and the guys every step of the way." Pause. "And I want you to know, I'll do the same for you. If you want to marry this guy, then do it. I wasn't expecting any of this; I always thought it would be you and…well, never mind."

"Who? This is driving me crazy! Kai and Ray said the same thing!"

"Just before you do anything, I think you have the right to know that there is someone you will _not_ be wed to today who loves you very much. I can bet he's about ready to kill himself, but he won't because he owes it to you. To live, that is. So, with that in mind, go get married."

Hilary stood extremely still, watching Max. "But you don't want me to."

"That is not even close to important," Max assured.

"Then what is?" the bride asked.

"That you're happy with whatever your decision is! Look, what I'm trying to say is that no matter what, you have to do what you want. And that's for life. Remember, I will always be here for you. Just like you are for me."

And then Hilary was in his arms. "Max!" she was crying.

"Sshh, don't cry. Now, I want you to mean every word you say today, from here on out. Okay? I want you to be happy. And Ray and Kai want the same, even if they don't express it as freely."

Hilary nodded weakly. "Love you, Max. Tell the others I love them too."

"I will."

The woman in the white dress stepped back. "It's almost time," she observed.

"Yes," Max said.

"You've really grown up a lot Max."

He smiled. "I know." And then, he turned and went back to the main room.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the last one. Please drop me a review to let me know what you think!


	4. See You in that Wedding Dress

**A/N: ****Here's the last installment of Wedding Dress! I'm sorry it took forever, but it's finally here. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tyson was late. The wedding was probably starting right at that moment. He rushed into the church and quietly took a seat next to Max. "Where've you been?" the blonde asked.

"Banging my head up against a wall," Tyson answered without further explanation. Max shot him a worried look, but said nothing else.

And then all too soon the wedding march was playing, and there she was, the most extraordinary sight he'd ever beheld in his life. Tyson was stunned into an ignorant bliss for a moment, in which he almost forgot that she was getting married.

Almost.

But when she reached the groom at the end of her walk, reality barreled into Tyson once more. She was not his. The ceremony continued as Tyson slipped into the despair this thought brought him.

"…Speak now, or forever hold your peace," the preacher was saying.

Did Tyson really want to forever hold his peace?

When he stood up, there were several horrified murmurs passing through the room.

Tyson cleared his throat awkwardly, and began. "You don't look fazed at all, Hil. I guess you're in disbelief. After all, why would you believe that I'm in love with you? All we've ever done is fight. You should've known it would be me that would so tactlessly interrupt this lovely wedding. The preacher said to speak now or forever hold my peace, and when have I ever been peaceful? You know me. So, um, yeah, before you get married and all, I guess I just had to tell you that I love you. I know it's a pretty inconvenient time for this, but I had to say something."

Tyson was muted for a moment, but quickly continued, "Ever since we were kids, you never left my side. Even when we Bladebreakers went our separate ways, you stayed with me. I don't deserve you. I never have. I suppose that's why I don't have you. But I want you to know, you'll always be loved. And there's nothing you or I can do about it. And you know why it took me until now to say it? My pride. Yeah, it's that stupid. In fact, I'm sacrificing every inch of my pride to be confessing all of this to you now, and you know how hard that is for me. But still, I'll always be there whenever you need me," Tyson took in a ragged breath, "even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress."

Hilary was crying, for maybe the third or fourth time that day. Tyson finished, "So, that said, I'll sit back down, and you can proceed."

Another murmur rose among the wedding guests. They were all shaken by what'd just taken place, but were ready to go on with the ceremony.

Hilary's eyes sifted through the crowd, and she gave an imperceptible shake of her head before raising her voice. "No we can't. Or at least, I can't proceed." She turned to Tyson. "Tyson, you have no idea how much it pains me to hear you say that." She turned back to her groom. "And that's why I can't go through with this. I can't…I could never live with myself knowing I'd done this to Tyson! I care about you a lot," she said to her groom, "But it seems to me that I care about Tyson more, even though I don't love him romantically. And if that's true, then we shouldn't be getting married. If I really thought this was right for me, I wouldn't let anything get in the way." She started to shake, but steadied herself. "I've been taught recently that I have to do what's right for myself…and this isn't it. I'm sorry."

Everyone was unbelievably shocked. No one moved except for Hilary, who was removing her engagement ring. She handed it to the groom, and then turned to walk down the aisle, back the way she came.

Tyson, Max, Kai, and Ray were soon to follow her as she exited the chapel. Outside, Tyson stopped Hilary. "You didn't have to do this for me," he said.

Hilary smiled, still shaking, but suddenly a little more carefree. "I didn't," she responded. With a wink at Max, she went on, "I did it for me."

Hilary stayed in Bey City with her boys; from that day on, she wouldn't let anything tear her away. And Tyson's decision to choose Hilary over his pride on her would-have-been wedding day influenced him, and from there on out, he continued to choose her.

Eventually, she chose him too.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! Drop me a REVIEW to tell me if you liked it! What was your favorite part? What would you have changed? So on. Anyway, thanks for taking me on the fun, emotional ride of this story. I love you guys...And that concludes Wedding Dress.**


End file.
